Cramped
by CloOm
Summary: TRADUCTION - Jarvis en a marre des disputes incessantes de Steve et Tony.


Encore une traduction cette fois d'une fic de Bellakitse postée sur AO3.

* * *

« C'est de ta faute, tu sais ? »

« Ma faute ! » s'emporta Steve à l'affirmation, tout en essayant de se retourner mais son coude cogna le mur contre lequel il était pressé. Il venait vraiment de s'emporter, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais normalement, il était un homme calme et tempéré, un super héros, un _soldat_ , il avait un excellent contrôle, et pourtant il venait de perdre ce contrôle, de façon spectaculaire à l'accusation selon laquelle il était fautif de leur situation actuelle.

Ce qui était faux.

Si c'était la faute de quelqu'un, qu'il soit en ce moment enfermé dans un petit espace, entièrement métallique, et étroit avec l'homme le plus agaçant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, c'était de la faute de l'homme en question.

« Stark, ton I.A. nous a enfermé dans cette… cette boîte pour une quelconque raison. _Ton_ I.A.. Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, c'est la tienne. Tu as créé JARVIS et les autres robots, qui sont tous de mèche. »

« Trois choses Rogers. » commença Tony avec ce ton supérieur – Je suis plus intelligent que n'importe qui, et plus spécialement que toi- dans sa voix. Steve déteste cette voix. Il déteste parce que ça lui rappelle Howard, il déteste parce que ça lui rappelle que ses amis lui manquent, son passé, mais plus que tout il déteste le fait qu'elle lui envoie des sensations tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il l'entend, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avec Stark senior.

« Un, ce n'est pas une boîte de métal, c'est une pièce en métal… »

« C'est microscopique Stark » interrompit rudement Steve, souriant d'un air enfantin quand Tony soupira. Le milliardaire faisait ressortir le pire de Steve, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

« La _pièce_ » continua Tony, dans une voix plus forte « amène à un niveau inférieure sécurisé de la Tour, le mur derrière toi est en réalité une porte qui ne s'ouvre que par commande vocale. »

« Ta voix ? »

« Evidemment. » répondit Tony en roulant des yeux.

« Alors pourquoi elle ne s'ouvre pas ? Tu parles non-stop depuis que tes robots nous ont enfermés ici, me blâmant de la situation. Pourquoi elle ne réagit pas à ta voix ? » demanda Steve, un sourire menaçant de s'afficher sur son visage en voyant le rouge qui commençait à s'étaler des joues jusqu'au cou de Tony. La lumière n'était pas très forte dans la petite boîte… _pièce_ , alors être capable de voir Tony rougir était étonnant, particulièrement alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui d'être embarrassé ou honteux. Et c'était vraiment adorable de le voir comme ça, même séduisant. Merde. Pas la chose à laquelle penser alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans un espace aussi minuscule, presque entièrement pressé l'un contre l'autre.

« Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Tony roula des yeux : « J'ai dit, Jarvis passe outre mes commandes. »

« A-ha ! » s'exclama Steve, essayant de pointer un doigt victorieux vers Tony. Mais son coude frappa une nouvelle fois le mur, plus durement cette fois, et douloureusement. « Ow ! » grommela-t-il, avant de râler parce qu'il ne pouvait pas frotter son coude comme il l'aurait voulu, avec le corps de Tony face à lui, bloquant ses gestes.

« Tu vas bien ? » la question arriva en même temps qu'un contact, parce que si lui ne pouvait pas venir toucher son propre coude avec sa main, Tony le pouvait, et il le fit. Steve avait déjà noté cela à propos de l'autre homme, il était tactile sans jamais demander la permission, touchant ce qu'il voulait, comme un enfant qui n'aurait pas encore appris à respecter l'espace personnel des autres. Des doigts froids et légèrement rugueux frottèrent sa peau, laissant un tracé chaud là où passaient ses doigts, bien que les mains de Tony soient plus froides qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier contact.

« C'est le réacteur, je ne reçois pas suffisamment de sang à mes extrémités, j'ai les pieds froids aussi. » murmura Tony en continuant de le toucher.

Steve ajouta : lit dans les esprits, à la –génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope- liste.

« J'ai aussi des fourmis dans les doigts si je ne les bouge pas suffisamment. » partagea Tony en regardant finalement Steve dans les yeux avec un léger sourire, ses doigts quittant sa peau doucement. C'était une caresse pure et simple.

« Oh. » dit-il simplement, parce qu'honnêtement il n'avait rien à ajouter, le commentaire ouvrant à la discussion que Tony avait un morceau de métal enfoncé dans la poitrine pour le maintenir en vie. Et c'est quelque chose à laquelle Steve n'aimait pas penser. Cela avait tendance à lui rappeler Loki, les Chitaurii, et comment ils avaient presque perdu Tony, de plus les mains de Tony sur sa peau, ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de neurones fonctionnels. « D'accord. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, se regardant, et cela ressemblait toujours aux moments qu'ils pouvaient partager quand ils n'étaient pas en train d'argumenter, ce qui le laissait toujours confus et nerveux. Comme si lui et Tony étaient toujours sur le point de… faire quelque chose de plus. Mais le moment était toujours ruiné.

« Pourquoi Jarvis passe outre tes commandes ? » demanda Steve. Vous voyez ça ? Cette fois il venait de le ruiner lui-même.

« Il veut nous obliger à nous entendre. »

« Il… quoi ? » interrogea Steve incrédule.

« Jarvis en a marre que l'on se dispute et il essaye de nous faire nous entendre mieux en nous enfermant ici. » expliqua Tony calmement, comme si le fait que son I.A. complotant contre lui en usant des technique que l'on pouvait trouver dans un film familial de Disney était tout à fait normal.

« Tony » commença-t-il doucement « c'est un ordinateur. »

« Il a un esprit ! » fit valoir l'ingénieur.

« Merci, Monsieur Stark. » intervint une voix familière. « Capitaine Rogers je déplore le « juste un ordinateur ». »

« Désolé Jarvis. » répondit Steve, regardant Tony quand celui-ci laissa échapper un léger rire narquois.

« Jarvis ceci est vraiment _'Parent Trap*'_ de ta part. » déclara Tony en regardant vers le plafond, avec un sourire amusé sur son visage.

L'enfoiré, il était réellement amusé par cela, pensa Steve.

« J'aurais échangé ma place avec mon jumeaux si j'avais pu, mais vous ne m'en avais pas construit, Monsieur. »

« Ton I.A. se moque de toi, Tony. »

« Il a un esprit, je te l'ai dit ! »

« Tony, stop. » gronda Steve.

« Bien. » répondit Tony désinvolte. « Jarvis, quand vas-tu nous laisser sortir ? Garde à l'esprit que jusqu'à maintenant j'ai encore un sens de l'humour à propos de toute cette situation. »

« Noté, Monsieur. » répondit Jarvis. « Pour répondre à votre question, quand nous sentirons que des progrès ont été fait concernant votre relation avec le Capitaine Rogers. »

« Nous, Jarvis ? »

« Tes autres robots. » rappela Steve. « Ils sont de mèches Tony. »

« Vraiment, Capitane ? De mèches ? » demanda, moqueur, Jarvis. Un ordinateur se moquait de lui… Il aurait dû rester dans la glace.

Tony rit, le faisant se presser un peu plus contre Steve. « Cela était censé être mon troisième point, merci Jarvis. »

« Quel était le second ? » demanda Steve, au même moment où Jarvis répondit à Tony. « De rien, Monsieur. »

« Le second était la raison pour laquelle Jarvis faisait ça. Il veut qu'on soit amis, les meilleurs même, et qu'on tresse les cheveux de l'autre. »

« Vous avez tous les deux les cheveux trop courts pour être tressés, Monsieur. »

« Maintenant tu veux jouer à l'idiot Jarvis, vraiment ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Bien, alors je vais te le demander une nouvelle fois, qui est ce 'nous' parce que je sais que ça ne fait pas référence, seulement, à Dum-e. »

« L'équipe, Monsieur. Ils pensent que si vous et le Capitaine pouvaient relâcher la tension qui se trouve entre vous, cela serait bénéfique à tout le monde. »

« L'équipe ? » demanda Steve incrédule. Sa peau lui semblait chaude et il savait qu'il rougissait à la pensée que l'équipe avait pris le temps de discuter de la « tension » qui se trouvait entre lui et Tony, et qu'ils aient décidés que le meilleur moyen de résoudre cela, était de les enfermés ensemble dans un endroit si étroit. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginez ce qu'ils avaient pensé que Tony et lui feraient ici.

« Dis à l'équipe, que la revanche sera terrible, Jarvis. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Si on promet d'être plus gentil l'un envers l'autre, tu nous laisse sortir, Jarvis ? » demanda Steve.

« J'ai bien peur que je doive répondre, que les belles paroles ne coûtent rien, Capitaine. »

« Je suis sûr que c'est Pepper qui lui a appris ça. » murmura Tony.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demanda Steve désespérément, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, avec Tony si proche.

Tony haussa les épaules, nonchalant : « Tresse mes cheveux ? »

« Tony ! »

« Hey ! Tu as entendu Jarvis, on relâche notre tension, et il nous relâche. »

« Quelle tension ? » protesta Steve. C'était l'enfer, être enfermé dans une boîte, pièce, avec l'homme qui le rendait fou de plus d'une façon, ceci était la définition de l'enfer. « Je n'ai aucune tension. »

« Moi si. » interrompit Tony. « J'ai beaucoup de tension quand il s'agit de toi. »

« Je… » commença le blond, mais il se tut, perdant ses mots quand Tony se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à maintenant il sentait seulement le corps de Tony le frôler, mais maintenant le brun était vraiment pressé contre lui.

Il était conscient que dans un endroit sombre et profond de son esprit il avait déjà imaginé se retrouver dans ce genre de situation avec Tony, il avait peut-être même fantasmé à ce sujet, mais il était quand même surpris des sensations que cela réveilla en lui d'avoir le corps du milliardaire contre le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Steve, est-ce que je devrais relâcher la tension que je sens à chaque fois que je suis prêt de toi ? »

« Tony… » souffla-t-il, sans pouvoir rien ajouter en sentant les mains de Tony sur son torse, ses doigts s'agrippant au tee-shirt blanc qu'il avait sur lui.

« Est-ce que je devrais me laisser aller à chaque folle envie que j'ai quand il s'agit de toi ? Laisse-moi te dire que certaines sont très créatives, même pour moi. » sourit Tony, mais sous la couche de confiance, il y avait une vulnérabilité visible et cela brise les défenses de Steve. « Alors, Steve ? Je dois, ou pas ? »

Steve ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, au lieu de cela il céda et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux de Tony le tirant vers lui, amenant ses lèvres contre les siennes, il sourit au gémissement qu'il entendit venir du génie, avant que les dents de Tony viennent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et ce fut à son tour de gémir sous le traitement, il répondit en tirant Tony encore plus près de lui, ne voulant plus laisser le moindre espace entre eux.

Derrière Tony la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés se déverrouilla.

Aucun d'eux ne le remarqua.

* * *

 _Parent Trap*_ fait référence à un film Disney, _A nous quatre_ en français sortie en 1999. (Je précise parce que pour ma part je ne connaissais pas du tout, je suis peut-être la seule mais je préfère donner l'info au cas où ;) )


End file.
